


Drop Out Under Our Feet

by 221BSunsetTowers



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo Stories [9]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxious Evan "Buck" Buckley, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Eddie Diaz Loves Evan "Buck" Buckley, Established Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Established Relationship, Evan "Buck" Buckley Loves Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley Takes Care of Eddie Diaz, Huddling For Warmth, Hurt Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Ice, Love, M/M, Protective Evan "Buck" Buckley, Rescue, Worried Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221BSunsetTowers/pseuds/221BSunsetTowers
Summary: What was supposed to be a romantic day of ice skating turns into terror when Eddie falls through the ice.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo Stories [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826659
Comments: 4
Kudos: 138
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Drop Out Under Our Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bad Things Happen Bingo: Falling Through the Ice
> 
> TItle from Jump Than Fall by Taylor Swift

"Remind me why we're doing this again?" Eddie asked, as he fell once again onto the ice, Buck landing not far behind him.

  
"Because you saw it in that movie we watched and thought it was romantic?" Buck teased, trying to stand back up and immediately slipping down again, landing on his bottom. "Ouch." Turning to Eddie, he flashed him a mischevious grin. "Kiss and make it better?"

  
"If you let us give up on ice skating and go back to the cabin with me, I will do more than kiss and make it better," Eddie wheedled, planting a teasing kiss to the corner of Buck's lips. "There's no one at the cabin, Evan, the kids are sledding, our friends are shopping..."

  
"You do make a good argument..." Buck couldn't bring himself to disagree. Of course, when Bobby had pulled some strings to get their tight-knit group at the 118 a weekend off at the same time for a little winter vacation with their families, Buck had been thrilled for all the snowball fights, snowman building, and hot chocolate drinking. But he had also been highly excited for some time alone with his boyfriend, coming up with highly enjoyable ways to keep each other warm.

  
"Finally," Eddie sighed, and Buck laughed, making his unsteady way to his feet and stumble-skating towards the edge of the ice. 

  
The sudden crack he heard behind him froze in his tracks. Before he could even turn around, he heard his name screamed out, and a heartstopping splash. 

  
"Eddie!" Buck yelled frantically, and it took everything he had not to sprint towards the hole in the ice where Eddie had been standing just a second ago. He could see Eddie's hands grasping for the surface, before his boyfriend managed to get a tentative hold on the edge of the ice surrounding the freezing water.

  
Buck knew he had to get Eddie out as quickly as possible, and a scan of the area showed there were no materials likely to assist him-nothing long and sturdy enough for Eddie to grab onto, nothing that would float-and so Buck carefully lowered himself onto his stomach and began to slide across the ice.

  
"Buck, it's too dangerous," Eddie sputtered, his words forced out between teeth chattering hard enough to hurt, and Buck shook his head, continuing to belly crawl towards Eddie.

  
"When has that ever stopped me?" Buck called back, fighting back the fear to keep his voice strong for Eddie. "And like hell I'm going to let anything happen to you!" He could see Eddie's fingers starting to shake so hard he was beginning to lose his already-loose grip on the ice, and Buck picked up his speed, hoping like hell the ice wasn't about to crack beneath him. He had to get to Eddie, he had to get Eddie out, that was all that mattered. 

  
Sliding as close to the edge as he dared, Buck braced himself as best he could, before reaching out a hand and grabbing Eddie's wrist. "Sweetheart, you need to take my hand, okay? That's all you need to do and I'll have you out of here."

  
Eddie tried to make his hand move, Buck could see the freezing fingers flex a little against the ice, but Eddie was quickly losing strength and mobility. Fighting to keep the panic out of his voice, Buck slid a little closer. He could see the fear in Eddie's eyes, and knew a large part of it was for Buck himself, but Buck determinedly shook his head and reached farther, grabbing onto both of Eddie's forearms. 

  
"Ok, Eddie, on the count of three, I'm going to pull, okay sweetheart? I'm going to pull and you're going to do the best you can to move with me. This is going to work, you're going to be fine." All Buck knew was that words were definitely coming out of his mouth, what they were he couldn't entirely say, he just knew he had to keep Eddie focused, and hopeful, and listening, because he could not lose Eddie, it wasn't an option, not like this, not ever. 

  
"One, two, three," Buck yelled, and he pulled as hard as he could, adrenaline and worry and love and Eddie's determination all combining together to give them the burst of strength they needed to tug Eddie out of the freezing water and onto the ice. Buck grabbed at Eddie and pulled them both off the ice as quickly as he could, before collapsing into a relieved and shivering heap with Eddie wrapped in his arms.

  
Taking half a second to press a kiss against Eddie's forehead, Buck picked Eddie up in his arms, cradling him close to his chest as he ran back to the cabin. The second they were inside, Buck was stripping off Eddie's wet clothes, throwing them to the side before grabbing the large quilt off the couch and wrapping it tightly around his boyfriend.

  
"Keep that on, be right back sweetheart," Buck called out, sprinting up the stairs and into their bedroom, running back down with a comforter and a pile of clothes. He quickly redressed Eddie, layering on two pairs of socks, and a hoodie over a sweater, before wrapping Eddie back up in the blankets and kneeling down by the fireplace.

  
"Buck," Eddie called out, words already clearer, and Buck spun around, hurrying to Eddie's side.

  
"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Buck said frantically, running his hands up and down the blankets covering his boyfriend. "Are you dizzy? Are you able to breath clearly? Let me chec your pulse."

  
"Babe," Eddie said softly, leaning into his boyfriend as Buck reached for a pulse point. Buck startled at the feeling of Eddie's cold nose nuzzling into his neck, then felt some of the tension leave his shoulders as he registered Eddie's steady pulse. "C'mere, babe, it's okay. I'm okay."

  
Sliding under the blankets, Buck wrapped his arms around Eddie from behind, cradling Eddie back against his chest. Hands over Eddie's heart, Buck sighed, feeling the steady beat, the regular pace of Eddie's breathing. "You're still shivering," Buck murmured, laying a soft kiss behind Eddie's ear.

  
"I did fall through the ice, babe," Eddie replied with a small chuckle, leaning back into Buck's arms and letting his head fall back onto Buck's shoulder. 

  
"Not funny," Buck grumbled, but he still kissed the top of Eddie's head.

  
"Okay, too soon," Eddie replied with a soft smile, "but you saved me, babe. You were so fast I don't think I even had time to be scared. You're the reason the only thing we're dealing with right now is some shivering."

  
"Wasn't going to let anything happen to you," Buck promised, rocking Eddie slightly in his arms. "Never, sweetheart. I love you way too much for that."

  
"I love you too." Tilting his head back for a kiss, Eddie smiled, leaning back into Buck's embrace. 

  
In a minute, the team would come back into the cabin, ready for dinner, but finding Buck and Eddie curled up instead. Hen and Chimney would confirm that Eddie would be okay, piling on more blankets and monitoring his vitals until the shivering stopped. Maddie would help Christopher make hot chocolate for his dad and his Bucky, while Bobby cooked soup, and Athena and the kids told stories of their day that had Buck and Eddie laughing. 

  
But for this minute, Buck held Eddie tight, hand over the heart of the love of his life, and breathed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me over on tumblr at 221BSunsetTowers!


End file.
